


Shield minions

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Shield minions

He is an analyst. 

Who is very goid at strategy. 

He has accomplished scary missions.

Which cannot be done by other shield minions.


End file.
